onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Joruto Izan
Background Joruto Izan (Japanese: Yoruto Izan) is a Bounty Hunter from the New World. He is the user of the Raiu Raiu no Mi, a Logia Type that allows him to become the Element of Thunderstorm. "Jolting Joruto" Izan is known for putting up a thundercloud barrier and constantly shooting lightning at a target. Joruto is known by many names, but he prefers "Thundercloud Izan" Food Tastes Joruto's favorite foods including bean paste and cotton candy, and he does not like any food that involves spice. His favorite dish to prepare is Ramen with a side of Pork. Devil Fruit Powers Main Article: Raiu Raiu no Mi With his Devil Fruit, Joruto can generate thunderclouds and thunderstorms. The thunderclouds he creates can produce lightning up to 200,000,000 volts of electricity. He can also turn himself into a thundercloud to avoid attacks. He can also make his thunderclouds tangible, home them on an enemy, and move fast in Thundercloud form. He can also fly in Thundercloud Form, contradicting the weakness of Devil Fruits that they can't swim. He can just fly. Design In terms of Design, Joruto is 6'02 1/2 and weighs 202 pounds. He lost his left eye in a battle with the Heart Pirates. His blood type is A. Power His power is said to be as strong as Zoro. Before Timeskip Before the timeskip, we see him for a minute battling Crocodile until the episode shows something else. I assume that he won that fight judging how sand turns to glass at 3,000 degrees, and a traditional lightning strike is over 5,000 degrees. After Timeskip After the timeskip, we see a recurring gag about Joruto battling Pirate Crews and losing, until he defeats the Best Pirates. Then, he fights the Straw Hat Pirates and loses, but Monkey D. Luffy offers Joruto a spot on his crew, and Joruto accepts. We see Joruto with the Straw Hats permanently, serving as the Second Mate. The Future In the future, Joruto is still around, and fights the Great Dragon Pirates, but loses. He is made into a commander for them. Moveset Techniques: 'Raiun No Shiage '(English: Thundercloud Finish and Viz: Storm Punch) Joruto surrounds his fist in a tangible thundercloud for a nice strike. 'Denki Ame '(English: Electro Rain) Joruto flies up and above and rains lightning on his enemies. 'Arashi Shuhen '(English: Storm Surrounding) Joruto surrounds himself in thunderclouds that can shoot lightning that homes in on enemies. This is his signature attack. 'Boruto Bimu '(English: Bolt Beam) Joruto creates a beam that is very hot. 'Zappu! '(English: Zap!) Joruto creates a lightning barrier from his thunderclouds. 'Supaku No Te '(English: Hand of Spark and Viz: Storm Shock) Joruto creates a small beam of lightning from a thundercloud on his hand. 'Kyodaina Kaminari '(English: Gigantic Thunder) Joruto's strongest attack, where he creates a huge thundercloud to shoot a huge bolt of lightning that could break an island. Personality Joruto is a nice person, but when he's angry, he goes to full power. Swordmanship Joruto is a strong Swordsman, and known as the 5th Strongest Swordsman, lower than Ryuu Tsubasa, Kure S. Akira, Dracule Mihawk, and Roronoa Zoro. Haki Joruto is capable of using Observation and Armament, but he is better with Armament. He uses Armament in Thundercloud Form to become stronger or block another Armament Haki user's attack. Transformations Base Powers: Haki & Swordsmanship Thundercloud Form Powers: Lightning Manipulation and Creation & Flight Tangible Thundercloud Form Powers: Swordsmanship, Lightning Manipulation and Creation, Flight, and Strength Haki Enhanced Thundercloud Form Powers: All of the Previously Listed Powers + Defense Fights Joruto Izan vs. Crocodile: Unknown Joruto Izan vs. Helix Pirates: Loss Joruto Izan vs. Jacob Pirates: Loss Joruto Izan vs. Heart Pirates: Loss Joruto Izan vs. One-Eyed Pirates: Loss Joruto Izan vs. Best Pirates: Win Joruto Izan vs. Straw Hat Pirates: Loss Future Joruto Izan vs. Great Dragon Pirates: Loss Trivia The Joruto in his name means "Jolt" in English. * His sir name, Izan, is a word that is made up of two words, the first being the "Iz" which means "Yes" and the "An" which means "Bean Paste". This is because he loves bean paste. * Joruto's Story after the timeskip is based on the story of the young Roronoa Zoro. Category:Male Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Straw Hat Pirates Category:New World Characters Category:Tylerelman Creation Category:Haki Category:Swordsmen Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Logia User Category:Haki & Martial Arts Category:Logia Devil Fruit Users